The reception
by Emerald princess3
Summary: goes with Double D's journal. At his Mother's Wedding, Double D enjoys time with someone special. No flames please


"Lamb Chop, this is so wonderful." May said looking around the reception hall at the many guests.

"Yes, I'm glad you could be here May."

"I wouldn't have missed it Double D. You must be so happy, Vince and your mom... getting married and everything." May said sipping from her water glass. Double D nodded.

"It will be nice to have a father again." He sighed sadly thinking of the events that unfolded with Jack.

It didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, it's not you Double D. Jack's just a jerk. You and your mom deserve better. Look at them, they're so happy." She gestured to the bride and groom now on the dance floor.

"You're right. It'll just take sometime before I can believe it's going to be different." May placed her hand on his gently and looked into his eyes.

"Everything's gonna be okay. Come on Double D, dance with me." She said standing up and pulling him to his feet. He looked around nervously.

"In front of everyone?"

"No one will be paying attention. I don't know how you can be so nervous you know most of the people here. No one will stare" He allowed her to guide him passed the tables and onto the dance floor.

He looked around once more before May placed her arm on his shoulder. Double D already felt himself shaking.

"Hey, look at me, you're here with me... don't look at them" She instructed as they began to dance. He soon found himself smiling as his body stopped trembling. May leaned in close and placed her head on his shoulder as they listened to the soft music play.

"havin' fun?" Eddy asked smirking as he and Marie joined in.

"As a matter of fact Eddy, I am."

"I'm real happy for ya Double D" Marie said.

"Thank you. Marie, that's very kind." As the song ended, it was announced that the bride would be throwing the bouquet shortly.

"I don't get what all the fuss is over stupid flowers." Eddy said as May and Marie's eyes lit up in excitement.

"People seem to think that the one who catches it, will be the next one to get married. Superstition if you ask me." Double D said.

"I hope Marie doesn't get it, Man, I'd never hear the end of it" Double D couldn't help but laugh. He could remember a time not so long ago when this would have been a problem.

"Hey guys" Ed said joining his friends."

"Hello Ed" Double D greeted.

"Finally decided to leave the table huh lumpy?" Eddy asked.

"Yep I did Eddy, where did May and Marie go?"

"To try and catch the stupid flowers, where else?" Ed seemed hard at work searching for an answer.

"Don't hurt yourself Ed" Eddy said. The Eds retreated to their table to sit down and sat in silence for several moments.

" Would you ask her?" Eddy inquired grinning.

"Excuse me?"

"Would you ask May to marry you?"

"Double D's gonna get married?" Ed asked surprised.

" No one said that Ed. Eddy's just trying to make trouble as usual." The taller Ed seemed disappointed with the answer.

"Still waitin' Sockhead."

"Eddy, please, it's my mother's wedding, can't we just be happy for her?"

"Sure.. but why can't you answer?" Double D sighed and took another drink.

"Come on Double D, you like her don't ya?" Ed asked.

"Of course I do Ed. There are many things to consider before you make such a big decision.

"All jokes aside Double D, it was a nice wedding, an I'm glad you guys invited us. It was kinda nice to be involved in it." Eddy said honestly.

"Well, I'm certainly happy you both here. After everything we've been through, it was only fitting." Double D said as the three Eds picked up their water glasses and drank in silence.

"I wouldn't rule out the possibility." Double D said after a moment.

"What?" Eddy asked confused.

"You wanted an answer to your question. There it is."

"Aww, Double D is gonna get married Eddy!" Ed said happily pulling his friends close.

"you serious?"

"You never know what the future brings Eddy, I wouldn't dismiss the possibility completely at this point in time."

"That's not fair."

"Well, it wasn't my fault"

"Sounds like the girls are comin;" Eddy said preparing himself for the somewhat hostile mood Marie was sure to be in judging by the tone in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Eddy asked Marie as she sat down beside him, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed in May's direction.

"May caught the bouquet, it was like it went straight to her!" She grumbled. May took a seat next to Double D.

"This isn't about you Marie, it's Double D's Mom's wedding. Get over it and enjoy the party."

Eddy laughed. "What's so funny?" Marie said dangerously.

"Nothin' just somethin' me an' the boys were talkin' about while you were away." He look at Double D and May in amusement.

May removed one of the roses from the bouquet and gave it to Double D.

"Red roses mean I love you right?"

"Yes, that's right." She leaned into him placing her head on his chest as he held her close.

Marie's demeanor changed as she looked at her sister. She smiled.

"They're really good together." She commented softly.

"Yeah, maybe someday we'll be watchin' those two get married." Eddy said just as softly putting an arm around Marie.

"Hey May?' Ed asked.

"Yeah big Ed?"

""If Double D asked you to marry him, what would you do?" Eddy snickered but Marie sat in quiet interest for the answer.

"I'd say yes."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short story. Happy Valentine's day everyone.


End file.
